theprophecychildfandomcom-20200214-history
North American Cyclops
The North American Cyclops are a collection of seperate tribes within the North America continent. They have a significant culture and stay very true to their traditions. All tribes are bound by the Pact of Wyoming , it is a military alliance that states when one tribe, within the North American Cyclops, goes to war, every other able tribe will assist them in battle. Leadership/Coronation History Thousands of years of tradition have depicted that the North American Cyclops must have leadership and somebody in control. Ever since their inhabitance of the North American region, they have hosted a royal family; this royal family became the leadership that the tribes needed. Huusak the Vicious was the first member of the royal family to be coronated. Honourable Leader Huusak was followed 200 years later by his son, Polst the Benevolent, and then Polsts daughter Ezme Agatrope. Throughout history there have been many minor setbacks to the coronation process and the royal bloodline. For example, Makhai Juunu was the last living member of royal blood and when he died, he had no living relatives to become the Honourable Leader. Due to the fact that his second-in-command was executed for his role in the assasination of Juunu, the military leader of the North American Cyclops was coronated Honourable Leader Tahu Onglado. Onglado would also became the primary host of the new royal family, should he decide to marry and reproduce. Coronation ceremony The coronation ceremony takes place in the centre of the Buufalo tribe, as is tradition, but is attended by several thousands of Cyclops from all the tribes and many other creatures and beings alike. The wealthiest and most important beings, are situated nearer the throne, whilst spectators watch from a far. Ceremonial robes are always worn by the new Honourable leader, as is tradition, and they must recite the Scroll of Balmoral by memory, whilst sat upon the royal throne. Known leaders: *Huusak the Vicious *Polst the Benevolent *Ezme Agatrope *Makhai Juunu *Tahu Onglado Known tribes in the North American Cyclops *Huron-One of the larger tribes who manufacture and distribute weaponry amongst the other tribes. It is located in the Huron National Forest in Michigan, USA. *Vajokull-Located in the Vatnajokull National Park in Iceland. *Denali-Very desolate and secluded in the Denali National Park in Alaska, USA. The Denali tribe have tried to avoid war as much as possible, due to the fact that they are very calm by nature and only have a population of 500. *Ukkusik-The gigantic fish market, several hundred species of fish are caught in the Hudson Bay and then sold in this tribe in Nunavut, Canada. *Madeira- Everglades National Park in Florida, USA. The swamphy marsh lands make for a perfect home to the Madeira tribe. However poverty is common amongst the Cyclops residents. *Buufalo-The first tribe established and the homeland for the first royal family. It is the wealthiest tribe and also home to the largest battalion that is apart of the Pact of Wyoming. Over 12,000 Cyclops are residents here and their quality if life is something to be marveled at by the poorer tribes. It is located in the Wood Buffalo National Park in Alberta, Canada. *Eldora-The largest tribe in the North American Cyclops, stretching over thousands upon thousands of acres in the Eldorado National Forest, California, USA. The Eldora Market is well known throughout all regions of the world, Cyclops travel from every tribe of every corner of the Earth to see it. Some come to sell their goods and seek fortune, others come to buy incredibly rare items; ranging from weaponry and armour, all the way to ancient scrolls and paintings. *Wabak-The tribe that current Honourable Leader Tahu Onglado, was raised in. It is considered one of the poorest tribes as it has a relativly large population but not sufficient quantity of food to sustain it. Culture Each group of tribes, such as the North American Cyclops or the South African Cyclops of the Plains, have a certain culture and certain traditions that they follow. The North American Cyclops also have subcultures that have emerged, associated with certain small groups of tribes or just one single tribe, but usually the culture is shared and there is little or minor changes. The traditional role of the male is to hunt, or earn money other ways, and provide for a wife and father a child. The female Cyclops have little say in who they marry and if they can work, however there have been some notable exceptions throughout history. For example Honourable leader Ezme Agatrope, being of the 'pure royal' bloodline, chose whom she wanted to marry and how many children she wanted. She also posessed the ability, though she did not utilize said ability, to decline the coronation and pass the coronation on to the next in line for the throne. This proved to be the right decision to accept the responsibility of being Honourable Leader, due to the fact that she had no children at that time and if she abducated, for the first time in history there would be a 'non-pure royal' blood Honourable Leader and their would be an uprising from the crowds out of disrespect for tradition. There currency is golden drachma, like all other creatures of myth. This makes trading with other Cyclops groups a lot easier and even inter-species trade possible. Other forms of trade are certain quantities of one substance, or a group of a variety of substances, for example a hoard of meat, being traded for a certain quantity of another substance. Each selection of tribes wear different attire depending on different variable factors; such as the occasion, target and purpose. For coronation ceremonies, the more formal and expensive clothes are worn throughout the tribes, with the more wealthy and important Cyclops wearing the finest silk and wool. When fishing in the north region of Northern American, despite being more frost-resistant, large overcoats and many layers of clothing are worn by the Cyclops who live there. In contrast, very few layers of extremely thin clothing is worn in the hotter parts of the continent, where jobs such as farming and hunting are carried out. The Cyclops prefer to live in seclusion and isolation from the rest of the world. They tend to avoid conflict but go to war with neighbouring tribes and even threatening species, if nessecary. The food they eat is all found (should it be a selection of fruits, vegetables or plant-related substances) or hunted (should it be meat-related) and then cooked. Cyclops like to be relativly environmentally friendly as for every hunter there is, there are two breeders. Facts *Tahu Onglado is the first Honourable Leader of the North American Cyclops, who is not a member of the first royal family. *Tahu Onglado is the first Honourable Leader who also has a high-paying job outside of the royal responsibilities *The North American Cyclops are known to have housed some of the most dangerous and deadly foe's throughout history, such as Polyphemus from the tale of Odyssey. *The North American Cyclops are more resistant to cold and to magic than the average Cyclops